godmodefandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
God Mode features tons of enemies, ranging from the massive swarms of Skeletons to the huge and terrifying Fire Beasts. 'Skeletal Enemies' Skeletons are the most common enemies encountered throughout the game. They are all fairly weak but each type of skeleton makes up for a lack of health with an individual attack method, when these individual attacks are coupled with other skeletal foes it can become easy to be overwhelmed unless certain foes are given priority. A few shots from standard weapons are often enough to kill most types but in swarms they can deal massive damage in quick succession unless they are kept under control. Should you find yourself being pursued by a skeletal horde, stay away from areas where you may become trapped or cornered. Skeletons reward you with 4 XP when slain. List of Skeleton Foes Archers: '''Their name pretty much sums it up. A skeletal archer with a bow and arrow. Luckily for you, their arrows aren't homing, and have travel time, so their arrows are fairly easy to dodge. Only drawback is that they tend to keep their distance which can make getting to them a bit of a pain sometimes as they will fire arrows at you at a good rate of fire so they may suppress you somewhat. '''Soldiers: '''Soldiers make up the majority of the skeleton type foes. Soldiers tend to work best in swarms, especially when they are bolstered by a Centurion. Armed with a sword, they are capable of killing you quickly in large numbers at close range. Don't be fooled that just because they have a sword they are fully close range, oh no, they are capable of a pounce attack which can close a good gap in a moment which could catch you unaware. The jump strikes also deal additional damage as compared to normal, melee range strikes. '''Phalanx: '''These skeletons have throw-able spears, so they can hit you from a fair distance, but not quite as far as archers. They posses both a melee and a ranged attack making them troublesome at times. The Ranged attack is not particularly dangerous but the Phalanx has a good level of accuracy and a good range too so keep an eye out. The melee attack is again not devastating and not particularly quick but any damage is damage so melee them or blast them apart. '''Centurion: '''Centurions are distinguished from normal skeletons by their size which is larger than a standard skeleton, their skulls are also wreathed in a vivid red flame. They wield swords, and like the soldiers, they are able to lunge from a distance doing extra damage, coupled with the Centurions high damage they can kill you in a shorter amount of time than most other skeletons. Additionally, Centurions can buff surrounding skeleton foes and because of this the Centurion should be destroyed as quickly as possible. '''Centurion Archer: Centurion Archers are larger and stronger version of Skeleton Archers. They have more health, more damage and their arrows fly much faster making them hard to dodge. Zombies Zombie: Zombies have different weapons, ranging from nothing to a pick-axe. Luckily for you, the weapons don't make any difference in the zombie. Zombies are easy to kill, and they never deal too much damage. They don't seem to create massive swarms like the skeletons do. Fire Zombie: Fire zombies are just kamikaze zombies that run up to you and explode in a cloud of green blood and mist. Fire zombies have red glows around their heads and chests, and they have barely any health. The explosion does a fair bit of damage to you, so stay a safe distance away from fire zombies. Category:Game mechanic Category:Enemie